Anghellic
'' Anghellic, released in 2001, is Tech N9ne's national debut album as well as his first and only release for JCOR Entertainment and it's parent label Universal Music Group, as well as his only release on a major label. Mishandling of the album's production and promotion led to a very bitter split with JCOR and the foundation of Strange Music by Tech N9ne and Travis O'Guin. Despite this, it remains one of his most critically acclaimed and commercially successful albums, selling at least 278,000 copies since its release. Reception Travis O'Guin considers it among the best records Strange Music has ever released. In 2009, ''Fangoria named it as an iconic horrorcore album. Allmusic rated it a 3/5 stars. Track Listing Reissue After the conflict with JCOR over the album's release, Strange Music rereleased Anghellic in 2002. It features new tracks as well as a slightly altered track list. The rerelease's title was Anghellic: Reparation. 'Track Listing' Samples *"Psycho Bitch" features a sample of "Halloween Theme - Main Title" by John Carpenter. *"Einstein"/"Einstein Tech N9ne" features a sample of "Einstein" by Beat Box Boys *"Here I Come" features a sample of "Für Elise" by Ludwig Van Beethoven *"Twisted" features a sample of "I Want To Be Your Man" by Roger Notes *A slightly different version of "This Ring" appears on the digital version of Tech N9ne's 2010 mixtape Bad Season *A sequel to "Psycho Bitch" titled "Psycho Bitch II" appears on Tech N9ne's 2008 album Killer. *"Tormented" was used in an episode of the Fox television show Dark Angel. Singles *It's Alive Peak Chart Positions US Billboard 200 (59) US Independent (46) US R&B (50) Personnel 5150 Mental Productions: producer, track 1 (rerelease) Black Walt: writer, track 14 (rerelease) Don Juan: producer, tracks 2-3, 5-6, 8-9, 12-14, 18, 22 (original) or 3-4, 6-7, 9-10, 13, 18, 22 (rerelease) Dontez Yates: additional vocals, track 17 Grant Rice: featured performer, track 2 (original) or 3 (rerelease); producer, track 10 (original) or 11 (rerelease); writer, tracks 2, 16-17, 19 (original) or 3, 16-17 (rerelease) Greed: featured performer/writer, track 19 (rerelease) IcyRoc Kravyn: producer, track 4, 11, 17, 20 (original) or 5, 12, 17, 20 (rerelease) John Carpenter: co-producer, track 6 (original) or 7 (rerelease) King Tech: producer, track 7 (original) or 8 (rerelease) Krizz Kaliko: featured performer, track 15 (original) or 15, 19 (rerelease); writer, track 10 (original) or 11, 19 (rerelease); additional vocals, track 10 Kutt Calhoun: featured performer/writer, track 19 (rerelease); writer, track 17 Mr. Whitebear: featured performer/writer, track 19 (original) Nichia Cayson: featured performer, track 9 (original) or 10 (rerelease) Richie: producer, tracks 1, 16, 21 (original) or 2, 16, 21 (rerelease) Roger: featured performer, track 22 RonnZfromBerlin: producer, tracks 15, 19 (original) or 14-15 (rerelease) Rubonyx: producer, track 19 (rerelease) Short Nitty: featured performer/writer, track 19 (original) Skatterman: featured performer/writer, track 19 (rerelease) Snug Brim: featured performer/writer, track 19 (rerelease) Tech N9ne: album artist; co-producer, tracks 3, 13 (original) or 4 (rerelease); writer, tracks 1-9, 11-22 (original) or 1-10, 12-22 (rerelease) Travis O'Guin: writer, track 16 Will the Weirdo: co-producer, track 4 (original) or 5 (rerelease)